


anything for our baby

by doitsushine92



Series: NCT Poly Fics [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2000 line, Alpha/Alpha/Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - High School, Biting, Jeno is a harmless kitten tho, Lee Donghyuck is that one hot guy everyone wants, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Party, Possessive Jeno, a/b/o dynamics, jealous jeno, nohyuck centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: Jeno doesn't usually let his alpha pride and ego cloud his judgement, but when those two guys have the nerve to leer at Donghyuck and catcall, Jeno sees red, and the next thing he knows he's taking Donghyuck out of the room.Alternatively, Jeno and Donghyuck make out in a dingy closet.





	anything for our baby

**Author's Note:**

> this series is slowly spiralling out of control. 
> 
> the party scene is heavily inspired by parties ive been to in the past year, simply combined to make one. the body shots part happened. the dropping it like its hot happened. its all real. im really sorry.
> 
> again, if you still look at the dreamies and see diapers, this aint for u. 
> 
> jeno is a possessive boyfriend in this one but hes also the softest boy in the world for donghyuck so dw

The music throbs through Jeno's body, the thumping of the low bass reverberating in his ears. Jeno is nursing a Cuba Libre while leaning languidly against the wall, his eyes scanning around the room to see how many familiar faces he can find at the party. So far, he's only recognised a couple of his classmates - Bae Jinyoung, Felix Lee, Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Heejin and Park Siyeon, to name a few.

Jeno isn't one for parties, to be perfectly honest. He likes music and he loves to dance, there's no doubt about that, but there's something about being in a crowded room full of sweaty, drunk teenagers that doesn't really appeal to him. He couldn't miss this party, however, not when it's one of the last parties before they graduate. It’s a joint birthday party between Heejin and Yoon Sanha, their eighteenth birthdays. Jeno had agreed to come if only because he and Sanha have been in the same neighbourhood soccer team since they were ten.

Jaemin is dancing around with some of their friends, cheering loudly when Siyeon drops to the ground and back up with surprising ease. Jisung and Chenle are somewhere at the party, probably drinking too, because that is such a sophomore thing to do. Senior year and Jeno still doesn't get the hype over getting shitfaced.

Of course, the one person that doesn't seem to have the same opinion is Lee Donghyuck. Jeno has seen him down three shots already, all accompanied by Mark - who likes to pretend to be a good influence when he's really not -, not to mention the screwdrivers and the weird mix of red Gatorade, Sprite and grape vodka some kid came up with at the start of the party. Jeno has to admit, the concoction tastes really nice, but it still isn't enough for him to want to lose his faculties.

"Jeno!" Donghyuck all but shouts into Jeno’s ear, draped over his right side and breathing alcohol into Jeno’s face. "Babe!"

"Hey," Jeno smiles despite himself. Donghyuck is glowing under the fluorescent lights and his grin is wide, happy, unrestrained. He’s obviously enjoying a weekend off, no homework and no study. "Having fun?"

Donghyuck nods enthusiastically, drawing closer to Jeno to shout, "Drink with me! Come on, Yukhei is taking body shots off of Mark!"

Jeno has no choice but to go along, not when Donghyuck wraps fingers around his wrist and starts tugging with a pout on his face. He lets himself be dragged to the bar where, indeed, Yukhei is taking body shots off Mark's navel. That’s something Jeno won't be able to erase from his mind in a long time. Jeno has to deflect Donghyuck’s obvious request to do the same and instead pours them both a new drink - he doesn't really pay attention to what he adds, he thinks he made a Bloody Mary. Or something. Donghyuck downs it happily anyway, smiling immensely at Jeno like he's done something right. It’s so cute, Jeno just wants to squish his cheeks and kiss his lips and give him everything in the world.

"Let’s go dance!" Donghyuck shouts, already dragging Jeno somewhere else, this time to the dancefloor. Jeno has half a mind to wonder where Renjun might have gone, but then he spots him with Chenle and Jisung over at the desserts table and allows the worry to crawl to the back of his mind.

Jaemin is still dancing, unsurprisingly, his hair matted to his forehead with sweat and a wide smile stretching his lips. Donghyuck follows Jeno’s gaze to where Jaemin is and his smile dims to something softer, his grip loosening a little. "He’s so pretty, isn't he?"

Jeno hums, and then adds as an afterthought, "You’re pretty too."

Donghyuck has the audacity to snort. "I know, I'm not being insecure, I'm just gay."

Jeno rolls his eyes at him. "Right, I know that, I was just giving you a compliment, idiot."

"Thanks, baby," Donghyuck says sweetly and he pecks Jeno’s lips before finishing their trek to the dancefloor.

The music switches from EDM to trap, and while it isn't Jeno’s favourite genre of music, he's sufficiently buzzed to let his limbs move to the beat. For a while, Jeno simply dances around, mostly with Donghyuck, sometimes with his other friends. At one point or another, they're dragged to the middle of a circle and Jaemin is thrown to the mix too. Siyeon is shouting something and Felix joins in, and soon the circle is chanting for Renjun to join. Jeno catches Renjun’s gaze across the room and sees him staring with wide eyes at the crowd.

They get him to join after some coaxing and some more shouting of his name. Jeno and Jaemin do most of the dancing - Renjun is shy, despite whatever he might say on the subject, and Donghyuck doesn't do well in crowds like these, but he still moves enough to satisfy their friends and their attention flits to something else as quick as it came.

Jaemin and Renjun go off together to the bar and Donghyuck doesn't let Jeno go anywhere, swinging his arms around Jeno’s shoulders and dragging them close together. In the midst of the party, with people handing them drinks and the crowd getting increasingly louder and wilder, Jeno feels his mind slip to a drunker state.

Before he knows it, he and Donghyuck are grinding on each other. Jeno’s hands are around Donghyuck’s waist, their breaths mingling together. Donghyuck gets his drink knocked out of his hand by Ha Jisung’s flailing arm and he doesn't even care. He simply clings tighter to Jeno and buries his face in his neck, mindlessly mouthing at his skin, trailing his way up.

Before either of them can get impatient, their lips are slotting together in a languid kiss. Jeno is in no rush right now, perfectly content with sucking on Donghyuck’s bottom lip and hear him try to catch his breath in between kisses, but then he makes the mistake of opening his eyes.

There are two alphas close by, their eyes trained solely on Donghyuck. It’s no secret that Donghyuck is a catch, and even if Jeno and Jaemin usually let Renjun be the jealous alpha boyfriend, this time he can't help the possessive growl that rumbles through his chest as he grips Donghyuck’s waist. Donghyuck makes a confused sound in the back of his throat and he looks at Jeno with wide eyes.

"Jeno-yah," he mumbles. Under normal circumstances, Jeno would melt at the sound of his name coming from Donghyuck’s lips, but right now his mind is occupied with the knowledge that other alphas are checking out his boyfriend, _his_ beta.

Donghyuck looks behind himself and meets eyes with the alphas. Jeno knows he's understood what's happening when Donghyuck stiffens and turns back around quickly. Jeno doesn't like the blush sitting on his cheeks. It only makes Jeno more jealous, because Donghyuck shouldn't be blushing for anyone else but him.

(In the back of his mind, Jeno adds _Jaemin and Renjun too_ but he's in no state of mind to be rational.)

Jeno doesn't usually let his alpha pride and ego cloud his judgement, but when those two guys have the nerve to leer at Donghyuck and catcall, Jeno sees red, and the next thing he knows he's taking Donghyuck out of the room.

Donghyuck doesn't protest except to ask Jeno to loosen his grip. Jeno does as he's told with a quick apology. He wouldn't forgive himself if he hurt Donghyuck; he likes leaving marks, sure, but not when they're born from anger, _never_ from anger.

They’re at Heejin’s house, a big maze of corridors that could only belong to such an old house as this one, but Jeno has been here before for group projects and it isn't too hard for him to find an empty room. Well, it's more of a closet than a room, but it's spacious enough for the two of them to fit inside just right. Donghyuck climbs atop a mildly dusty table, a small, rectangular window behind him letting in the moonlight.

Jeno can finally breathe alright again. He hadn't noticed before that his heart had gone wild, but now that it's over, he realizes it doesn't usually beat like that.

"Are you alright?" Donghyuck asks him after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Yeah," Jeno sighs, coming closer to Donghyuck. He notices the reddened area of his wrist and feels his heart pummel to his stomach. "Shit, Hyuckie, I'm so sorry, baby, I didn't mean to do that," Jeno rambles, tears pricking at his eyes when he thinks about hurting Donghyuck.

"It’s okay," Donghyuck hushes him, wiping away at his tears with a small laugh. "You big baby, don't cry. I'm alright."

Jeno sniffs, carefully grabs Donghyuck’s hand and lifts the wrist to his mouth. He presses feathery kisses on the skin as an apology, only stopping when Donghyuck pulls his hand away. "If you're so set on kissing me, why don't you do it up here?"

Jeno rolls his eyes playfully, but he still leans up to capture Donghyuck’s lips with his own. Donghyuck spreads his legs a little to allow Jeno to settle between them, trapping the alpha with his thighs wrapped around Jeno’s waist. Jeno smiles into the kiss, his hands finding purchase on Donghyuck’s lower back, sliding under his shirt to splay his fingers on warm skin.

Donghyuck is soft and pliant under Jeno’s kisses, his own hands tangling in Jeno’s hair to keep him close. Donghyuck accidentally (or not) pulls on his hair and Jeno can't help the groan that tumbles out his mouth at the feeling. Donghyuck has the audacity to giggle, and Jeno retaliates by dropping his hands lower to grope at his ass.

It isn't the best angle, but it does the job - Donghyuck gasps, allowing Jeno to slide his tongue between his lips, at the same time Jeno can pull him flush against him. Donghyuck curls his tongue around Jeno’s, makes cute little sounds when Jeno sucks on it. Tight heat curls in Jeno’s stomach. Jeno tears his lips away from Donghyuck’s, but before the beta can even begin to complain, Jeno is latching on to his neck, leaving a bright red mark on his skin.

There’s no such thing as claiming bites anymore. Somewhere along the line of evolution, the bite lost effect, fangs became more decorative than useful, and people forgot about ownership for the most part. It’s with that knowledge in mind that Jeno grazes the skin of Donghyuck’s neck with his fangs, enjoying the full-body shudder Donghyuck gives. A streak of possessiveness flashes through Jeno, no doubt the remains from earlier, and Jeno lets it be, lets his inner wolf control his movements as he marks up his beta.

“Jeno,” Donghyuck whispers, tugging on the older boy’s hair harder. Jeno growls, the sound partly muffled by Donghyuck’s neck, and bites harder. Donghyuck whines almost a little too loudly, immediately releasing Jeno’s hair to slap a hand over his mouth in embarrassment, but Jeno is having none of it.

“Don’t,” he presses kisses along the column of Donghyuck’s neck down to his collarbones, his next victim. “I like hearing you.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Donghyuck grumbles, but he still drops his hand to the side. Absentmindedly, Jeno lets go of his grip on Donghyuck’s back to lock fingers with him, rubbing his thumb across what he can reach of Donghyuck’s skin. Donghyuck squeezes their joined hands.

  
Jeno has no mercy as he leaves his mark on Donghyuck, pulling on the collar of his tee to lick at his sweat. It would be gross, under any other circumstances, but considering… well. Donghyuck tastes amazing, either way. Donghyuck smells amazing, too, like hot chocolate and a hint of vanilla, but also smells like Jeno, like Renjun and Jaemin and arousal, and Jeno presses his face closer, breaths him in deeper.

“You know, you could really give Renjun a run for his money,” Donghyuck giggles suddenly.

It breaks the atmosphere that had been hanging over them, clears Jeno’s head enough for the fog in his mind to disappear. When he looks up, Donghyuck looks ravished, his lips are swollen and bitten and his cheeks are beet red, and he’s smiling beautifully. “Your eyes were red the whole time,” Donghyuck tells him in a hushed tone.

Jeno blushes, embarrassed. Alpha eyes turn red usually only when they’re under the full moon’s influence. “You kind of had me scared me for a second, there,” Donghyuck continues, fiddling with Jeno’s fingers. “Not for me, I knew you wouldn’t hurt me. But I guess I was worried you were going to get into a fight with those guys. That would have been really hot, by the way,” Donghyuck finishes with a laugh.

“Of course you think so,” Jeno snorts. He kisses Donghyuck’s knuckles one by one, if only to hear him giggle again.

“Are you kidding me?” Donghyuck smiles. “A bunch of alphas fighting over me? You just _know_ Renjun and Jaemin would have thrown hands, too.”

“The fight would have been over then,” Jeno agrees. “Renjun is scary when he’s angry.”

Donghyuck hums. “Anything for his baby,” he teases.

“Anything for _our_ baby,” Jeno corrects.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/kkt id: @doitsushine92  
> cc: marian_09
> 
> edit 19/06: i cant believe NONE OF U TOLD ME HOW MANY TYPOS THIS THING HAS


End file.
